


The Show

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Humor, Lime, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Passion, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankurou does a bad thing for a good reason, with surprising results.  Inspired by <i>The Birthday Show</i> courtesy of <b>Gaia77</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Birthday Show](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35187) by Gaia77. 



> **A/N:** I found this fic under the dust in my Shikamaru x Neji WIP folder. I wrote it as a companion piece to a [birthday fanart of the pairing](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/273/a/9/a_birthday_show_by_kyuubi1010-d2zsh1l.jpg) gifted to me by none other than [**Gaia77**](http://gaia77.deviantart.com/) over three years ago. I read it today, and was entertained enough to rubber-stamp it as finished. So here it is. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** un-beta'd
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.

_Mmm…quite a talented mouth he’s got there_ , Kankurou thought to himself as he sat on the couch, brows furrowed, licking his lips as he witnessed a scene that not even _he_ had anticipated.

Kankurou was hard.  Frankly he couldn’t _not_ be, seeing what he was seeing.  The fact that he was hitting the bull’s-eye with his plan to out Shikamaru and consequently end his sister’s tireless campaign to get the man to commit to her only made it better.

It had only been a few minutes since the drink was spiked – not more than ten, Kankurou was sure.  He had executed the task without detection, but hadn’t expected Neji to pick up the drink and take a sip of it before handing it off to Shikamaru.

The ‘scene’, as it were, evolved quickly.  The two long-time friends had been sitting at the kitchen table chatting with Naruto and drinking.  Suddenly Neji was staring at Shikamaru through pale, glazed eyes, and Shikamaru’s brows were furrowing in response.  Neji’s hand slowly reached towards Shikamaru’s face, fingers bracing against the other’s hairline as the pad of his thumb glided the length of one of the man’s eyebrows.

Shikamaru leaned into the motion with half-lidded eyes before picking up his cup and draining its remaining contents, the gulp loud enough that it could be heard in the room full of people.

Agile fingers were against Shikamaru’s lips next, wiping off the spiked fluid that had missed his mouth before retreating into Neji’s, where he sucked them clean, his eyes never leaving those of his friend.

By now Shikamaru’s rapid panting had attracted the attention of more than just Naruto and Kankurou.  Everyone in the room watched in shock and awe as Shikamaru reached out for his friend, hands grabbing both sides of Neji’s head and dragging him forward, their mouths meeting in a desperate kiss.

The sounds of smacking, grunts and moans interspersed with harsh breaths as the two men stood and maneuvered their bodies away from the table.  Gasping and murmuring ensued from their audience; Kankurou smirked as someone announced ‘it’s about time’, and others concurred.  The fine sheen of perspiration that covered the bare skin of both men shined in the light of the room as they pawed at each other in an attempt to get their tongues as far into each other’s mouths as humanly possible.

The next thing anyone knew, the two men were on the floor kneeling in front of each other with little room for even light to get between their bodies.  Observers looked on in mute fascination as Shikamaru took control of the kiss.  One of his hands held Neji’s upper arm; the other fisted in Neji’s long, loose locks at his nape, tilting his head as deft lips and tongue worked Neji’s mouth with vigor.  Their eyes were closed and both men rocked back and forth against each other.  Then Neji’s arm slid around Shikamaru’s waist, his hand pushing up the man’s shirt in back as it slipped beneath the fabric to press them impossibly closer together.

The two men were young, sexy, ridiculously good-looking… they always came off like the bored genius and haughty rich boy team-up that they were, at least to anyone who didn’t know their horribly repressed truth.  It was unfortunate that Kankurou’s older sister, Temari, fell into that category.  Kankurou couldn’t understand how; he had always given his sister credit for being more astute compared to other females.  Her devotion to getting Shikamaru to eventually see reason and commit to her had been amusing to Kankurou at first.  Soon after, however, it became apparent to everyone in their family that intervention was a must.  Temari needed the blinders removed, to know the truth, and for the love of God, to move on.

Kankurou knew his method wasn’t the most _honorable_ one.  But he didn’t think he would have _needed_ to go to such an extreme if it had been anyone else.  Frankly, Shikamaru and Neji were more deeply in denial than any two men he knew! Besides, this was for his sister.  And Kankurou’s method hadn’t just _worked_ , it had been _marvelously_ effective.  Stick-way-up-there Neji, unwittingly taking the potion himself, and then responding to its effects like a cheap whore? _In public?_ _That_ was just icing on the cake.

By now anyone who wasn’t interested in what was happening had moved on, while those remaining found a comfortable spot to sit and drink as they watched the show.  And what an undeniably, _disarmingly_ erotic show it was -- Neji arched his back and _growled_ as he gripped and clawed at Shikamaru’s denim-clad ass, while the other lustily licked and sucked the sweat from the pale column of his throat.

A sticky sausage-fest on the living room floor was inevitable; at this point anyone watching could tell.  Kankurou tore his eyes away to look around the room, wondering if it would in fact occur before the host, who stood in one corner with his girlfriend watching as he nursed a beer, stepped in to stop it.

Kankurou’s roving eyes landed on Shino, who was sitting on the opposite end of the L-shaped couch and was shamelessly palming his erection through his jeans.  His brows moved into a shallow furrow and then met his hairline as the other’s shaded gaze met his, one dark brow raised.

 _Well would you look at that?_ Kankurou thought to himself.  _The open door swings wider._   Kankurou licked his lips again as he basked in the feel of those concealed eyes on him.  Whether you liked boys, girls, neither or both, Shino was hot.  Kankurou had always suspected him along with Shikamaru and Neji.  Shino bore a similar reputation -- a sort of amalgam of Shikamaru’s bored genius and Neji’s haughty rich boy that was weirdly sexual on him.  He could also often be found in the company of one or the other.

Kankurou began to do the math in his head.  Perhaps quiet Shino had been biding his time until one or the other of them finally ponied up, and was now prepared to join in the festivities.  It certainly seemed that way at first glance.  And if the thought of Shikamaru giving it to Neji was erection-inducing, then the thought of a three-way fuck-fest that included Shino was making Kankurou want to come in his pants.

The sound of a zipper pulled Kankurou from his thoughts.  He turned back to see Shikamaru’s hair free of its usually spiky ponytail, both men shirtless, and Neji frantically pawing at Shikamaru’s unzipped fly in an effort to free his burgeoning erection.  _Holy shit!_ Kankurou thought, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.  It was then that Chouji and Rock Lee walked over to the couple, calling foul and time-out as each moved in to pry the two of them apart and pull them up from the floor.

The horny men stood on very unsteady legs.  Comments from their attendants regarding the amount of alcohol they had imbibed caused Kankurou to roll his eyes.  Had either of them drunk the amount of alcohol their wobbly legs suggested, then neither of them would be sporting wood of _any_ kind.

But Kankurou was grateful that no one was examining the situation too closely.  The mission, as it were, was accomplished.

He stood up as Shikamaru and Neji were being assisted to one of the bedrooms and looked around the room again.  Of the twenty-four or so people who were there before Shikamaru took that fateful drink, only nine people, including himself, remained.  His younger brother Gaara and Gaara’s blond squeeze Naruto were on their way out of the door, no doubt for a private show inspired by the very public one that had been taking place.  Kankurou would make himself scarce as well – his erection wasn’t going to go away on its own, and he had no desire to put on a show for anyone either.

He had a fleeting curiosity about how Shino would handle his own erection when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

Kankurou turned to find shaded eyes aimed at him once more.  When had Shino gotten up?  He sure was stealthy.

“Leaving so soon?” the weirdly sexual one asked, removing his hand.

Kankurou couldn’t stop the smirk from stretching his mouth.  “Show’s over”, he responded casually while adjusting his clothing.  “No point in me hanging around now.”

Shino moved until he stood directly in front of the larger man, and then leaned in.  “You could stay and tell me why you felt it necessary to spike their drinks”, he suggested in a low voice.

Kankurou possibly blushed – he wasn’t sure -- and hardened more.  Had Gaara told him, or had he spotted Kankurou in the act? Either way the cat-and-mouse thing was arousing him even more.

“What makes you think their drinks were spiked?  And why would you suspect me?” Kankurou asked.

“I have a theory or two about both questions.  Would you care to hear them?”

Kankurou tried to appear unaffected.  “I would, Shino, but uh…” he glanced down briefly and fought what felt like another blush.  “I have something I need to take care of.”

Shino nodded his head slowly, and Kankurou realized he was being checked out.  _Again_.

“It seems we both have needs that require…fulfillment.  Permit me to offer a suggestion.  You tell me everything I want to know and I’ll take care of both of us.”  Shino turned away from Kankurou then.  “Are you amenable to this arrangement?”

 _Is that a rhetorical question?_   Kankurou smiled.  He had nothing to lose.  Even if Shino revealed the truth to Shikamaru and Neji, the damage was done.  There was no way Temari wouldn’t find out, and no reason that Kankurou could think of for her to perpetuate her humiliation once she did.

And now, he would get to play with Shino – beautiful, pale, quiet, sexy Shino, who was probably wild as all hell behind closed doors.

Now free of Shino’s eyes on him, Kankurou took the opportunity to get a good look at the shaded man.  Shino’s hair was dark brown and untamed thick, shiny-smooth, tight kink.  It was a sharp contrast to his pasteurized milk-like complexion.

Kankurou took note of the way hair curled tightly against unblemished skin at his nape.  It reminded him of the lascivious way that Shikamaru devoured Neji’s throat, of the resulting whimpers and moans of need, and made him wonder what kinds of noises Shino would make in that situation.

_Damn._

_This cake has dynamite icing._

“Amenable is a good word”, Kankurou finally answered.  “My place?”

Shino turned to him again, a smirk curving one corner of that pretty mouth of his as he nodded.

They stood there like that for a long moment, watching each other and contemplating their new development, before Shino spoke.

“Lead the way”, the shaded man concurred.

 


End file.
